The Christmas Shoes
by DixieGoddess
Summary: Just a little xmas fic! Kaiba's POV. Based off the song The Christmas Shoes by Bob Carlisle. And the song is actually part of the story, so you can't just skip it for you people who tend to do so!


I sighed frustratedly.  Damn toy stores.  They're always out of what you need exactly when you need it.  Before you need it, it's there.  After it's too late, there's_ plenty to go around.  But at the precise moment you're willing to give your left arm for it, SOLD OUT signs are the only thing plentiful.  Most people do last minute Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve.  You need double the stock of everything.  You'd think the stupid employees would have figured that out by now.  _

I left the store and started for the front of the mall.  I'd have to owe Mokuba.  I know how much the kid wanted that weird action figure that just came out.  Now, I normally don't do last minute Christmas shopping, but work was just hectic lately and I couldn't spend a lot of time hunting for Christmas presents.  Especially since I only have one person to buy for.  My secretary can take care of the rest.

Speaking of my secretary, she had been working extra hours all month.  All right, so I'd get her something.  I normally wouldn't, but I had the feeling that she would quit soon if she felt unappreciated.  Damn secretaries.  I grabbed a fairly nice looking handbag off the nearest rack.  _'This should keep her happy for a least a couple weeks,' I thought and joined the moronically long line.  You'd think they'd hire a few extra people on Christmas Eve.  Another one of the many reasons I despise the mall._

I boredly glanced around as the line slowly moved up.  That's when I noticed the little boy in front of me.

_It was almost Chritmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously _

_Pacing round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes___

I made a slightly disgusted face.  He looked as though he hadn't bathed for awhile and his shoes were about two sizes too small.  I tried to ignore him, but my glance just kept getting torn back to his impatient waiting.

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_But when it came his turn to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma, please._

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?  Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight."_

I was taken aback by this.  I watched as the little boy dumped a piggy bank out on the counter which he was barely eye level with.  I looked on and waited as the cashier counted out the pennies... and for some reason I really wanted there to be enough.

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_Then, the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here."_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

_Then he turned and he looked at me_

_He said, "Momma made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without._

_Tell me Sir, what am I gonna do?_

_Somehow, I've gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."_

My eyes widened in surprise. _ 'The poor kid,' I actually found myself thinking.  I knew what it was like to lose my parents.  And that little boy just stood, staring up at me with such hope and sadness in his eyes, wishing that I would be able to find a solution to his problem.  In truth, he kinda reminded me of Mokuba, or even myself when I was younger and carefree.  Yes, there really was a time like that, believe it or not._

I couldn't just reject him.  So, I did the only thing I could do.

_So I laid the money down_

_I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget the look on his face_

_When he said, "Momma's gonna look so great."_

The little boy's eyes shone with excitement, as he turned back to the cashier.

_"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma, please._

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?  Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight."_

The little boy breathlessly thanked me as he rushed out the door to get those shoes to his mother.  And for the first time in a long time, I smiled.  A real smile.  Not a fake 'I'm just peachy' smile, or an evil smirk or a smile for Mokuba.  But a smile just for me.  Because_ I was feeling good._

_Well, I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven's love_

_As he thanked and ran out_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

As I left the store and jumped into the back of my limo, that smile remained on my face.  And it stayed there as I passed the brightly lit houses, and the carolers who I used to be tempted to throw rocks at, and even as we got stuck in the traffic rush.

And that little boy's words stuck with me, and will forever stay with me:

_"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma, please._

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?  Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see, she's been sick for quite awhile_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight."_

_"I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight." _


End file.
